The Murder and the Poison Bullet
by DarkenedxPhoenix
Summary: Conan tries to have a normal day at the park with his friends. But,Everything changes when a murder takes place! Will he be a victim? Please R&R! AbandonedLong Hiatus
1. The Murder and The Bullet

The Murder

By: Flip555

****

Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE THAT HAS TO DO WITH CASE CLOSED/DETECTIVE CONAN! ;;

__

Thoughts look like this!

****

YELLING

__

"Emphasizes on a word"

"Normal speech"

Time Passes-

Jimmy sat on the couch watching television at Richard Moore's apartment with Rachel Moore, Richard's daughter. Then reason that Jimmy lived there was that he was stuck in his eight year old body (Being that it had been a year since he was poisoned.) and was going by the name Conan Edogawa. Conan had given up on the television and turned to Rachel. "Can I call my friends and ask if they can go to the park?" Conan asked praying that she'd say yes. Rachel smiled, "Sure!" He ran over to the phone and called George, Mitch, and Amy. "Hey can you meet me at the park by the swings?" he asked them all and they all said, "yes."

As Conan arrived at the park he noticed that none of his friends were there. So he sat on the swing and waited. As he was swinging he noticed a guy come running by. _I wonder why he's in such a hurry._ Conan thought, but quickly forgot about it as his friends walked up. "Hey Conan!" George shouted. "Hey guys!" Conan yelled back and he got off the swing and walked over to them. "So what're we gonna' do today?" Mitch asked curiously. "Uh...well…I don't really kn-" Conan was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. "We're gonna find out what that was!" Conan yelled behind him as he sped off as fast as he could to where the gunshot had come from. When he arrived there he saw something he didn't want to. At a first glance he thought it was Rachel, but then as he looked again he noticed that the girl was much shorter and had green eyes instead of blue. But due to the uniform she was wearing she definitely went to the high school Rachel and Jimmy went to…or at least he used to. Everyone was standing around the girl in the pool of blood, but no one seemed to do anything. So, Conan took action and yelled, "SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!" But as he said it he noticed someone run off toward a cab. He bent down and turned a knob on his shoes then, as they glowed multi-color, he tore off after the guy.

The guy must've noticed him because he turned around with a gun and took aim. Conan jumped out of the was just as he heard the gunshot and saw some dust shoot up in the place that he was just seconds before. The guy kept firing and Conan kept jumping in random directions getting closer by the second. Conan got close enough and lunged at the guy. But, this time he was in no position to duck or move and got shot in the left shoulder. Conan yelped as he landed against the guy and they both went slamming into the ground. Amy, Mitch and George jumped on the guy and wrenched the gun out of his hand. Conan was happy that by some miracle they had missed his wounded shoulder. About a second later the police and an ambulance arrived. They arrested the guy and that was the last thing Conan remembered before blacking out.

Ooo! A cliffhanger! Doesn't that make you mad? Sorry but if I didn't stop I was going to get writers block. Anyway, This isn't a one shot and I'll try to come up with more. Give me some hints in you reviews if you want another chapter! Cause I've about hit writers block. Also, If anyway knows, would you tell me what Angst stands for and what it means? Cause I don't really know.


	2. Hospital

****

Disclaimer: I still own nothing that has to do with Case closed.

****

Authors note: Sorry the last chapter was so short. I thought it'd be longer but it wasn't. This time I'll try to clear at least 1000 words.

****

Chapter 2: Hospital

Conan woke up in a hospital bed with eight pairs of eyes looking at him. As his eyes went into focus he realized that the eyes belonged to Rachel, Amy, Mitch, and George. Conan, still in a daze tried to sit up but stopped due to a pain that shot through his arm. "Ow…what happened…and where am I?" Conan asked. Rachel said, "You got shot in the shoulder by that murderer, Rick. They caught him thanks to you and these three." Amy, Mitch and George grinned. Amy grabbed Conan in a hug. "Oh I'm so glad you ok!" Conan grunted loudly as Amy squeezed his wounded shoulder. She quickly let go and looked somewhat hurt. "Sorry Amy you just grabbed my shoulder. "

She quickly brightened up and ran over to Rachel and whispered something in her ear. Rachel nodded and Amy ran off with Mitch and George right behind her. Just as they left the doctor came in. "Ah it's nice to see you awake Mr. Conan. So how are you feeling?" Conan nodded and said, "Ok. Amy accidentally squeezed it but aside from that it's fine except when I move it." The doctor nodded and took off the bandages. Conan took a look at it and found out why it was hurting so badly. The wound was a bit big as he realized that it wasn't just a pocket gun Rick had. It had to have had a bit of power behind it to leave a half-inch bullet hole. Conan gasped a bit at the look of it. The Doctor laughed, "Kind of gross isn't it?" Conan nodded but didn't take his eyes off of it for a second.

It looked a bit deep and a bit infected. But how long had he been out? It would take at least 24 hours for it to become infected. The doctor put new bandages on it and then turned to look at Conan. "You'll get to go home in a few hours. But meanwhile you'll have to sit here. A nurse will be in a while to give you a sling. Cause you'll have to wear it for a few weeks." After saying that he left without another word and closed the door. Conan immediately turned to Rachel. "How long was I out?" She seems a bit surprised by the sudden question but shook it off pretty quick. "Uh…about three days. We've been visiting on and off. Why do you ask?" Conan's mouth dropped open. This didn't make sense. A simple bullet wound that knocked you out would only have normally have done so for a few hours tops. Yet he had been out for a few days. Then a thought occurred to him. What if the murder was only a distraction? What if the real target had been Himself? But that makes no sense. Why would they want to get him? He hadn't let out his secret.

Rachel looked at Conan questioningly. "Uh Conan? Why do you ask?" Conan snapped out of thought. "Oh…uh…I just noticed it was infected and was wondering." He said hoping she wouldn't be suspicious. Instead she just sighed and said, "You had us all worried there. The doctors didn't know if you were gonna make it. Looks like you're tougher then we all thought." Conan grinned and jumped as Conan's friends came flying in the room with a box each. Amy grinned and held up hers first. "We decided to get you a get well present!" Conan grinned and picked it up finding it extremely hard to do all this with one hand somehow opened it.

In it he found a very pretty glass statue. It had a bird on the top and a little inscription on the clear base that said, "Forever is to long yet our time together is too short." Conan blushed a little while reading this and everyone started laughing. "Err…thanks Amy." She hugged him being careful not to grab his shoulder. George Came up next and handed him a somewhat flat present. He tore it open and found a magazine for kids. "Wow…thanks George." He set that next to his glass bird and Mitch stepped up. Conan opened that one and found a small box of candy. "Thanks a ton Mitch!" Conan grinned and set it next to his other presents. Rachel looked at her watch and yelped. "Oh! You three are late! I have to get you home!" They all told Conan goodbye and left with Rachel.

----- (Time passed.)

Rachel and Conan walked out of the hospital towards her car. Conan was still in deep thought about the murder, as the walked didn't realize that there was a door in front of him. He ran into it. "Ow…"But lucky for him Rachel didn't notice. Conan got in the car and she drove off. Conan watched through the back window as the cars and buildings passed by until they reached their apartment building. Conan and Rachel got out of the car and went into the building. As they walked in Richard looked up and said, "So, how is the little brat?" Rachel looked at him threateningly and said, He's fine. He just has to wear this sling for a few weeks and try not to move his arm." Richard sighed and said, "So who's paying his bills?" Rachel slapped her dad and said, "Sense you must know his parents are." Richard grumbled and said, "Ok…well…it's late…what about dinner?" Rachel turned dark red out of anger and Richard, sensing pain in his future said, "How about we go out to eat! To celebrate the brat getting out of the hospital." Rachel cooled off quickly and said, "Ok!" They hopped in the car and Richard drove them to a restaurant to eat.

Ok I'm happy to say that I've hit 1000 words and then a few more this time. I'll try to make all of my chapters this long but I can't make any promises due to the fact that School is going to start Thursday!


	3. Dr Agasa's Lab!

****

Authors Note: Ok I'm stuck in the middle of writer's block. Sorry if this one stinks then just remember I tried.

****

Disclaimer: YAY! No wait…I still don't own case closed never mind…

****

Chapter three: Dr. Agasa's lab!

The next day Conan got a call from his friends. "Hey Conan guess what! We found another haunted place! Meet us back at the swings like last time!" and then they hung up. Conan sighed and hung up too.

__

Wow I get to not only go to a place that's not haunted but this time I get to go to one with a new friend... Conan sighed and looked at his arm in the sling. He thumped his shoulder out of annoyance and regretted it immediately. He yelped and Rachel came in the room to see what was wrong. Conan stuttered, "Uh…n-nothing's wrong…I just stubbed my toe that's all." She sighed and went back to whatever she was doing in the kitchen. He then remembered the message from his friends and ran over to Rachel. "Can I go to the park and meet up with my friends? They've found another haunted place or something and want me to come with them." Rachel nodded but warned him that if he gets hurt one more time then he'd better hide cause she's gonna hurt him next for being the hero again.

So Conan was off and out the door within seconds after grabbing a few things for the night sense they'd probably be spending it wherever they were going. Conan sighed and walked all the way to the park and was happy to see them all sitting and swinging on the swing set. He walked over to them and sat down, watching them all. They jumped off their swings and came over to him. "Hey Conan! Guess what?" Amy asked. Conan looked confused but shook it off knowing that this would probably some weird exploration or something and so he played along. "What?" He asked. They smiled evilly. Mitch said, "We're not going to anyplace haunted. We're investigating because we're the JR. DETECTIVE LEAGUE!" Conan grinned widely at the scheme and pointed something out. "Won't all the evidence be gone by now?" They grinned wider and Amy grabbed him by the hand.

"Just follow us!" She said and started to drag him behind her. He started walking, following them and wondered what they were up to. Mitch started to explain. "The reason we told you we found a haunted place was because we knew Rachel would never let you investigate this without giving you trouble. We thought she wouldn't even let you come. So, we said we found a haunted mansion as a cover up because we knew she'd let you come with us to do that!" Conan grinned at their cleverness and realized that he doesn't give them enough credit for being as smart as they are. As they were walking Conan found something interesting. "Hey guys wait up! I've found something!" He exclaimed. Mitch, George, and Amy came running over. "It's a bullet they tried to get me with…wait a second…" He looked at his under arm and realized that the wound had healed pretty fast because the bullet had gone straight through his shoulder. He took a close look at the bullet and found a trace of blood left on it. "Did one of you three bring a plastic bag?" George took off his backpack and looked in. "Sorry Conan the only bag I have is already occupied." Conan sighed. "With what?"

George pulled it out to show that it had a sandwich in it. "Lunch!" Amy laughed and said, "I didn't bring anything. I think our last hope is Mitch." Mitch pulled out a lunch-less plastic bag out. "I brought one just in case!" Conan took it and carefully dropped the small silver bullet into the bag. "Thanks Mitch." Conan put the bag in his pocket and continued looking. "Ok I have an idea. Why don't we split up and meet back here when the sun reaches the top bar of the swing set?" They nodded and we set off in different directions. He stayed where he was to continue looking for clues and any bloodstains he could possibly find. Instead he found…Nothing. He searched high and low but still found no clues at all. So, Conan gave up for the moment and went back to their meeting place. He set in the swing set and was swinging kind of until the sun had finally reached the swings. Just as it did he saw his friend coming with Amy in the lead, and George taking up the end. They all had an urgent look on their faces and Amy had something in her hand. "**CONAN WE FOUND SOMETHING!" **Conan jumped out of the swing and ran over to them. They stopped to catch their breath and sat down.

Conan sat down too and waited. They then showed Conan what they had found and Conan gasped and wondered how they'd found it. It was the murder weapon: a gun. "Oh my god where did you guys find this?" Conan asked still in a bit of shock. "We think he tried to throw away the gun for some reason," _Duh! _Conan thought, "But we don't know _why_! They just _has _to be a reason why he wanted to get rid of it!" Conan sat and thought. _Why did he want to get rid of the weapon? And why didn't the police go look for it? What should we do now that we've found it? _They all looked at Conan while he thought. "Ok I have an idea. I know somebody who could look at all this and I know a place where we can stay for the night." They all looked at Conan questioningly and he stood up. "Follow me!" He walked off down the street to a place that he hadn't been for over a year now.

So what do you think? Nah I'm just kidding this isn't the end. ONWARD WE GO! The last word in this sentence is word number 1,021!

Conan walked past his old house (Jimmy's house) and walked up do his neighbor's door and hit the intercom button. "Hey Dr. Agasa? It's me! Conan! Can you let us in we've found some stuff on the murder!" Dr. Agasa opened the door. "Ah, Hello Conan…uh…and Amy, and Mitch, and George! So, what did you find?" They walked inside and showed him the bullet and the gun. "We think that that bullet was from the gun and that gun is the murder weapon. But I think there was something weird on the bullet 'cause it knocked me out for three days!" Dr. Agasa sighed and said, "Well I can take a look but it'll take a few hours to get anything."

Conan nodded his head. "Can we stay at the house next door for the night?" Dr. Agasa went to another room and came back with a key. "Sure but it's not mine. The owner won't be back for a while but they won't mind you staying there for the night. They're our of town and I don't know when they'll be back." He grinned and handed Conan the key. "I'll call you when I get any information!" They all bowed their heads a bit "Thank you sir!" and ran out the door to the other house.

When they got to Jimmy's house they walked in to total darkness. Amy grabbed Conan's arm. "It's dark!" Conan sighed and pried her off his arm. Conan sighed. "Just a sec I'll get the lights. Stay where you are I'll be right back." He went back outside and flipped a few switches on his fuse box then when back to the front door. His house had become somewhat dusty while he was gone and there were a few bugs here and there. "Hey guys how about before we sleep here we clean up while we wait for those results? And we can explore the house!" They all nodded and split up. Conan and Amy took upstairs with a bucket of cleaning stuff and George and Mitch cleaned down stairs.

----

After they got the house cleaned up they heard the phone ring. Conan went running down stairs as fast as he could and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" It was Dr. Agasa. "Hi Jimmy! I have the results. Come over a.s.a.p! I have some important news!" And with that he hung up. "**HEY GUYS WE HAVE THE RESULTS! LET'S GO!"**

They ran over to Dr. Agasa's house and came in as fast as they could. "Ok ok. Keep calm and I'll tell you what I found out!" They sat down and he started to explain. "I've found that the bullet and the barrel of the gun was laced with a poison. My theory is that the real target was…well…the real target was…"

Hmm…should I leave it right here and make you suffer or should I continue? Uh I think I'll wrap it up by finishing this…

"The real target was Conan. I don't know why but for some reason they wanted him dead." He looked at the clock. And then back at everyone else. "I need to talk to Conan alone for a minute he will meet you all back at the house." He said to the shocked children. Conan seemed to be the only one who wasn't surprised by this. They stood up and George Amy and Mitch left while Conan stayed there. "Well Jimmy I do believe that he was part of the organization the poisoned you. So I've invented a stun gun for you four. If they find you or you friends they will try to kidnap them. I want you to give one of these to Amy Mitch and George and tell them not to tell anyone that they have one." Conan nodded and went back to his house.

That's all folks! Or at least it is for now. I'm out of things for now. But the next chapter will be called Stunned. This chapter will be less serious and more fun. Ever heard of stun gun tag? By the way I hit 1704 words! - I'm so proud! Oh by the was I'd like to thank IrishKitsune for giving me the idea for the poison bullet!


	4. Stun Gun Tag

**__**

Chapter2: Stun gun tag.

****

Authors note: Ok that last chapter was the longest. I was just having fun and typing and I looked up to realize I was on page 5. This time I'm going to kick back relax and try not to get stunned.

****

Disclaimer: (sniffle) Still don't own case closed…. OUCH (got stunned)

…………………….ok stun wore off so lets HOP TO IT!

Chapter 2: Stun Gun tag

Conan walked over to his old house and told everyone to come here. They all gathered around him and he tossed each of them a stun gun. "Ok these are stun guns. You get hit by one then you're stunned. Meaning you can't move. You can't tell anyone you have them because were not supposed to have these things. The reason we're getting them is because someone may be after me and may use you to get whatever they want from me." Conan told them. Amy looked at it and said, "I think mine's broken. It won't turn on." Conan sighed and pulled his out of his pocket. "I'll show you." He squeezed a little on the rubber grip and a blue electrical line shot out reaching from one claw finger looking thing to the other which was about three inches apart.

George got his turned on then stuck Mitch with it. Mitch yelped then froze. "GEORGE! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Conan yelled. George laughed and said, "NEW GAME! STUN GUN TAG," Conan was trying to unfreeze Mitch and was pulling him on top of the table, dropped him in shock. "Whoever gets stunned the most loses the one who gets stunned the least wins!" Mitch groaned as his limbs became mobile again. Amy piped up, "OK! That sounds like fun. 1,2,3, NOT IT!" Amy said it somewhat quickly. George and Conan yelled, "NOT IT!" So that left Mitch who couldn't have said, "Not it" anyway. So George ran off somewhere and Conan ran upstairs not really realizing that someone was following him.

He ran into his old room and pulled the door to. Conan looked around and missed it more by the second. He thought he heard someone come in behind him but didn't really pay it much attention because this house had squeaked a lot and made noises like that when he last lived here. Someone was here because they tapped his shoulder. Conan reacted out of surprise and stunned Amy. After realizing who it was he whispered, "Sorry Amy! You surprised me. Just a sec I'll go get something to unstun you." And with that he ran off down the hall and down the stairs. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a potted plant that had somehow survived. Conan took it back upstairs and ran into his room. "Here Amy." He whispered while sticking one of her fingers in the soil. All the electricity discharged into the soil leaving her unstunned. "Thanks Conan." She said.

He put one of his hands behind the back of his head like he's done many times before. "No problem," He heard a noise coming from outside his door. "Amy get under the bed. Someone's coming!" She slipped under the bed Conan went after her and waited. He saw Mitch and George come in. Looks like George had been tagged. They stayed really quiet until Mitch looked under the bed. Then Amy and Conan both screamed and ran into the hall. By the yelps that he heard Amy had become stun gun happy. Cause he heard a somewhat quiet thud and a loud one then Amy came running out. Conan laughed and they both ran down stairs.

A moment later, they heard Mitch and George come running down stairs. Conan ran but they got Amy. Conan ran and got another potted plant from the kitchen table and ran all the way around to Amy. He stuck one of her fingers in it again and she became unstunned. She ran back upstairs to hide and Conan watched her until she ran into a room. But he had left his guard down too long. He heard, "I'VE GOT HIM!" from two people at once. Then he felt two stun guns on his back. "Oh great. This is gonna hurt." at that they both Mitch and George zapped him and he felt his whole body go ridged due to all the electricity going throughout his small body. Conan screamed but then turned around and zapped them both. "I kept a tight grip on the rubber. Rubber keeps me from getting electrocuted." He laughed at them and ran back to his room.

When he got there though he was immediantly stunned by Amy. "Sorry Conan but I'm on their team. Here." She stuck one of his fingers in a plant and he became unstunned. As the batteries ran low on the stun guns all that would happened when they were stunned is that they would yelp then come after the other person. After a while they played stun gun flashlight tag. (it had become dark outside now.)

Conan looked at his watch and said, " Ok guys! It's 9:30! Time for bed wouldn't you say?" They all were groggy except Conan who went to the couch and pulled all the cushions off. "Can you three help me pull out the couch bed?" They nodded and went to pull it out. They made three pallets on the floor and Amy got the couch bed because she was stunned the least amount of times in their games. She also got a good bout at laughing at us because she got the comfy couch bed while we got the floor. After everyone had gone to sleep Conan took all the stun guns and plugged them in to charge. After that he went upstairs and got in his old bed and slept there for the night.

Well that's it! They game of stun gun tag. This one didn't turn out the way I'd hoped it would but then again I don't even know how the story's gonna end yet. I just write as I type. Anyway in response to a review I'd like to say that the poison wasn't meant to kill him. It was supposed to knock him out so that Rick could carry him off. Oh also incase anyone is wondering where I got the name Rick, I couldn't think of a name so I went to the game show network and found someone named Rick from the Weakest Link. Well that's about all I have to say. Oh and also I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to update as often because school is starting tomorrow. I'm sorry but I will try to get up a new one once a week but I can't make any promises.


	5. Back to the Moore's

****

Disclaimer: hmm…nope still don't own case closed/detective Conan

Authors Note: Ok I don't know what's going to happen but this isn't going to be the end of the story. I still have some more work to do! Any ideas in reviews will be much appreciated.

Chapter 5: Back "Home" (a.k.a. The Moore's apartment.)

The next morning after everyone woke up and ate breakfast they went over to Dr. Agasa's house.

"Hey Dr. Agasa," Conan said, "We're going back home!"

Dr. Agasa sighed. "Ok kids. Bye!"

They left and went towards their homes. Amy and Conan's house were in the same directions for about 3 blocks and Mitch and George's house was the same but in the opposite direction. So as they walked along Amy eyed Conan curiously.

"Hey Conan?" Amy asked. Conan looked at her.

"Yes?" He asked wondering what she thought up this time.

"How did you know that that couch turned into a bed? Heh…it's almost like you lived there because you seemed to know your way around that old house really well!" Amy said.

Conan stuttered. "Well I-I…uh…me and-and…I hid close to it and…uh…I slipped and got my hand down there and felt the handle so I figured it was a couch bed." He realized how that sounded and realized that he was a bad liar at times like this. She smiled but then frowned in a confused way.

"And I heard Dr. Agasa call you Jimmy! And why were you looking around that room like that? Cause I saw a picture of Rachel in there with Jimmy Kudo." She questioned non-top. Conan didn't know if she'd put 2 and 2 together and figure out that he and Jimmy are the same person just different names. He tried to keep his cover by distracting her best he could.

"Hey Amy look! It's a birds nest!" She looked in the tree.

"Uh Conan…that's a leaf. Now come on! If you have anything to say you can tell me! I won't tell!" She said and somehow backed him into a tree. She knew something that she didn't need to.

Conan ran out of things to say. It would put Amy in danger if he were to tell her his secret. There was no way out this time but there had to be a way. He reached into his pocket for his stun gun.

"Sorry about this Amy" He stuck her in the arm with it. She didn't even budge. He ran off but was quickly grabbed by the collar of his shirt. Amy held up his stun gun and showed that the one he had was only a toy.

"Now what's going on?" She said somewhat Rachel like.

__

Rachel must've taught her something. They're acting a lot alike!

He didn't know what to do. There was one choice but he didn't want to hurt Amy. But that was about it.

"Amy I can't tell you for your own safety. If I tell you we will both have out lives at stake! I can't tell you!" She dropped her Rachel routine and her jaw at the same time. She then regained her composure and laughed.

"That's the worst lie you've ever thought up! Like a 8 year olds life will be in danger just from telling a little secret." She rolled her eyes.

"Heh…yeah…"Conan put one of his hands behind his head. Amy giggled a bit but still seemed to think that he was hiding something.

__

(Sigh) Oh well…that's the thing about guys they never tell you what's wrong! She thought. Conan and her continued walking home and it seemed to take forever with Amy's evil stare on him. He heard some bush rustle a little walked over to it.

"What all did you two hear?" Conan asked the bush. Mitch and George's head popped out.

"We heard Amy say that you thought up a bad lie and that's it!" they said innocently. Conan glared at them.

"Go home. You have no buisness coming this way except to stalk us. And you know it's against the law to stalk don't you?" Conan said menacingly. Then high tailed it back towards their house and Amy laughed.

"You're mean you know that?" She said getting a death grip on his arm. He grumbled and went towards Amy's house. She let go of his arm and went towards her house. Conan went home and Rachel wasn't happy.

"**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS WORRIED SICK! YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE DOCTOR! WE'RE ALMOST LATE! WE HAVE TEN MINUTES!" **She said making Conan jump about a foot in the air. She grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him toward her car. She almost floored the car towards the doctor's office.

Conan left the doctor's office without a sling and had a lollipop. Rachel had calmed down and they both walked out to her car.

"So Conan how does it feel to not have that sling anymore?" Rachel asked.

Conan grinned. "Feels great! But at the same time it feels weird to be able to move my arm!" Rachel grinned and they got in the car and Rachel drove home. Conan walked in and heard the phone ring and Richard sleeping. He ran over to it and picked it up.

"Moore detective agenc-" Conan was cut off by a yell.

"CONAN COME TO AMY'S HOUSE QUI CK!" Mitch yelled. Conan ran out of the house and down the street towards Amy's house. He went inside and found the television on and a reporter was on the news.

"A criminal by the name of Rick has somehow broken out of jail. He is considered armed and dangerous. Please if you have any information on him call our hot line at…" Amy turned it off and they looked at Conan.

__

And that's a wrap! Doesn't it make you mad when I do that? Also in response to another review I'd like to say that in the last chapter they played some more games and Amy won them. Please give me any hints you want in review. I'm running out of things to put but I am going to finish this. I'm sorry to say that it'll end around chapter 7 or something. I don't know yet. I'll also try to write a squeal.


	6. Duck and Cover

Disclaimer: Nope…still don't own case closed.

Chapter 6: Duck and Cover

Conan stared at the television in shock. There was no way he could've broken out. It just didn't seem real. Conan didn't even notice Amy poke the side of his head.

"Are you ok Conan?" She said in a somewhat shaky voice. Conan nodded his head a bit before looking at their faces. George looked shocked like Conan. Mitch and Amy seemed like they were worried about Conan. Conan finally said something.

"Well…That's not good." Was about all he could think up of. With that he sighed and then turned and walked towards the door.

"See 'ya later." He said. Amy popped him across the head and he turned around.

"ARE YOU _CRAZY? _THAT GUY IS OUT OF JAIL AND MAY BE LOOKING FOR YOU! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE CONAN EDEGAWA!" Conan just nodded because he was a bit too shaken up to say anything else. She grabbed her stun gun and dragged him out the door with George covering behind him and Mitch was on the side of him. He sighed and walked with them towards the apartments. When they finally got there they walked him up to the door and then watched to make sure he got in. He went to the window and watched them all run back home. He then walked over to the kitchen and smelled something good.

He looked up to see Rachel cooking and he looked up at the alcohol cabinet. He saw that the stuff that Henry Hartwell gave him. If only he could get a sip he'd be able to see Rachel but the problem was what Rachel would do to him if she caught him. He then had an idea.

"Hey Rachel I saw Jimmy on the way here! He wanted me to tell you something!" Conan said. Rachel's eyes got really big and she ran over to Conan.

"What'd he say?" she said excitedly.

"He said that he was going to take a break from his case to come see you and to meet him at his house." Rachel immediately turned off the stove and ran upstairs to her room without another word. Conan pulled out a chair and got to the bottle that he'd been trying to get to for what seemed like forever now. He grabbed it and got a glass then gulped it down. He was dizzy for a second but then he regained his composure and took the bottle and ran to his house as fast as he could.

Conan went to his house and locked all the doors and closed all the blinds. The last thing he needed was to be seen growing nine years older in a matter of minutes. He went to the kitchen and put the bottle in there. Then he ran upstairs to his room and took off his old clothes and changed into the ones that were too big for now. Then he felt it. His heart started pounding as he felt like his insides were to big for his outsides. Then it felt like his bones were growing too fast. Next thing he knew, all went black as he fainted.

He came back around a few hours later and stood up. It felt weird to be back to his full size. Jimmy looked around and walked out of his room. He went down the stairs almost tripping a few times due to his legs that were longer then two feet now. He looked around his house then decided to go pay someone a visit. He looked up something in the phone book then called the number he found. After calling he walked out of his house and down the street, but not towards Rachel's house.

Rachel had dressed up really nice and she walked over to Jimmy's house somewhat excited. She was about a block from his house when he came running by. Jimmy grinned.

"Hey Rache! Come on we have to go this way or else it won't be pretty." And with that he grabbed her arm. She ran with him as she saw this car coming after them. He rounded a corner and pulled her behind him. He then kicked a nearby ball with perfect aim at the person driving the car and knocked them out cold. The car stopped and the police showed up. The got the person out of the car and she realized him immediately. It was Rick! She ran over to him and punched him in the head. He yelped and the police and Jimmy laughed.

"Nice punch Rachel!" She grinned and they walked off.

"Sorry about that. Conan said that he shot him and I figured out where he lived and I couldn't resist getting him back." Jimmy said. They walked around a few blocks just enjoying being around each other. After a while though just as they reached Rachel's house he felt a strange constriction in his chest.

__

Oh no! Not now! Jimmy thought.

"So see you later Rache!" He said.

"See you later Jimmy. Oh and good luck on your 'hard case' Jimmy." She lightly kissed him on the cheek and laughed as he turned dark red.

"Heh…Bye Rachel." And with that he walked down the stairs but then ran down the street. Rachel watched him through the window and was shocked to see him shrink two and a half feet.

__

Wait…Conan's…Jimmy? But how? It doesn't make sense. Why would he lie to me? Wait!

(FLASHBACK!)

"I'll be right back Rachel!" Jimmy said while running off.

Why do I feel like I'll never see him again? Rachel started to run off but her shoe strings snapped and she stops.

(END FLASHBACK!)

CUT! So how do you like it? Trust me it's not over yet! Here's a hint. Was that really Rick that he caught? Could be…may not be…neither one of us know yet so we'll both find out next chapter! Hmm….well…This time it was harder to clear 1000 words but I'm there!


	7. Oh no!

Authors Note: OK we're reaching the end and I'm not going to make this a cure and all that happy stuff unless you people want me to! Also, I know the Japanese names of them but I just like using their English names more. So, that's why I'm using the English one's instead of the Japanese ones.

Disclaimer: Hm…(picks a flower) I do own it…I don't own it…I do own it...I…don't own it…oh well I guess that means I don't own case closed…too bad…

Chapter 7: Oh No!

Conan ran down the street trying to get away before Rachel saw him but he looked at the window and found something bad. Rachel was watching with a shocked look in her eyes.

__

Oh no! Rachel saw me! Conan thought.

He ran faster down the street to his house. He ran inside and changed clothes then slowly walked over to Rachel's house. He walked up the steps and into her house knowing that she'd gotten him this time. Conan walked inside and Rachel didn't do a thing. She acted like he was just walking in like he does everyday. He walked in and sat down on the couch. He found a magazine and started reading it.

"Hey Conan," Rachel said, "our principal is getting married!"

Conan frowned.

"That guy's a jerk…he never did really like me…" Conan said without thinking. He heard the door slam and a click. Conan's head snapped up as he saw Rachel stare at him.

"And how would you know that Conan? I thought that you never went to high school…you're too young." Rachel said trying to make him confess that he was Jimmy Kudo. Conan wasn't about to do that.

"Uh…I heard Serena say that he was a jerk and so I tried to make a joke…heh." He said nervously trying to cover up his tracks. Rachel didn't buy it.

"Jimmy stop. Just admit it…you're Jimmy Kudo." Rachel said fiercely. Conan sighed and got up off the couch and walked towards the door.

"I'm not Jimmy. But I can go get him for you." He pulled the handle of the door but Rachel grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Jimmy I saw you shrink! I'm not stupid!" She said getting more and more menacing. Conan gave up.

"Why does it matter Rachel? I mean what would it make a difference if I was in fact Jimmy? Say I was then what would it matter?" Conan said without taking his eyes off hers. Rachel didn't say a thing but set him back down and sighed.

"None what so ever…it wouldn't matter all too much…maybe I was just seeing things." Rachel said. But she knew what she saw and was going to get it out of him one day. She just didn't know when.

The next day Conan woke up and went downstairs to see where that good smell was coming from. The second he got downstairs though he almost went back up. Rachel was yelling at Richard for something he did. Conan sat down and started eating his breakfast. Rachel sat down at the table. The second she turned her back though her dad was out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth. Conan sat quietly eating until he felt someone staring at his head. He looked up and saw Rachel grinning evilly at him. Conan gave her a funny look and continued eating. After a while though, he couldn't take it anymore.

"What's wrong Rachel? Why are you staring at me?" Conan said.

"I'm waiting for you to finish your breakfast. You're not going to school today. We're going to Jimmy's house to see if we can find anything…interesting there." She said. Conan didn't like the sound of her voice and knew that this wasn't going to be good but was going to be another attempt to corner him into admitting who he was. He'd rather go to school then have to go with her to his old house but he didn't have much choice. He finished his breakfast and Rachel stood up.

"Oh by the way Conan." She said curiously. Conan looked at her and she pulled his stun gun out of her pocket. "Why was this in you jacket?" Conan sighed and was glad that he didn't have to lie about that.

"Doctor Agasa gave me that in case that guy comes back. I'll have some defense." Conan said. Rachel grinned.

"Do you think you could ask him to make me one of these? I'd like to have one just in case too." Rachel said still grinning. Conan grinned too.

"Sure!" Conan said. Conan grabbed his stun gun back and put it in his pocket then ran out the door with Rachel right after him. She pulled out a small video camera that she had put in her pocket.

__

OK Jimmy Kudo. I'm going to get you this time. She thought while inwardly grinning. She stuck it back in her pocket and they walked to Jimmy's house. They walked inside and Rachel sighed as she saw what she was looking for. A bottle on his kitchen table.

__

Time to put my plan into action. She thought as the put the bottle in the refrigerator. Then she turned around to Conan.

"Hey Conan want a glass of lemonade?" She asked. Conan grinned.

"Yes please!" Conan said grinning then her ran upstairs to look around. Rachel grinned as she made lemonade but instead of putting water in Conan's glass she took out the bottle from the refrigerator and poured it in then stirred it until dissolved. Then she made her a glass using water and called Conan down. He drank his in a couple gulps then his eyes got really big. Rachel giggled as she took a sip of hers.

"What's wrong Conan?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"It's…uh…sour! Very sour." He said stuttering. Rachel grinned and then had figured it out for sure. This somehow made Jimmy go back to his normal self.

A/N! OK people! What do you think? Please review and also I'll try to get the next chapter out this weekend. But I can't make any promises. I already have an idea for the chapter and I'll get it up a.s.a.p.


	8. Video Camera Problems

****

Author's Note: Ok people! I'm sorry it took so long to get this up but I've been sick and have had school and clubs and all that happy stuff. So I finally got around to it and am going to make this one of the best chapters ever. Also, I fixed chapter 5 and 6 so they're back in order and you don't have to get so confused like I was when I realized everything was backwards! Thanks for reading so far and reviewing so much!

****

Disclaimer: Can't think of anything funny so I'll just say it…case closed doesn't belong to me…ACK! THE BORINGNESS! IT BURNS!

Chapter 8: Camera Problems

Conan was panicking. He couldn't change in front of Rachel! He didn't know what to do. Lucky for him he had a second to think because…

"I'll be right back Conan." And with that she ran upstairs. She went to all the rooms upstairs and set up a small camera in a place where he would never see. She set one on the stairs then came back.

"Hm…I wonder who's been checking his mail. I'll go check it for him." She said thinking out loud then she ran outside. But instead of going to the mailbox she ran to one of the windows and watched Conan. He jumped up and ran upstairs.

__

Gotcha She thought. She walked over to his mailbox and grabbed his mail then walked back inside and set it on the kitchen table. Then she went upstairs to see what room he was in. She could tell because one of the doors would be closed since she left them all open. She left one on the stairs and saw that he was in the bathroom. She went to the other rooms and picked up her video cameras and put them in her pocket. (They were really small cameras) Meanwhile, Conan didn't know what to do. If he changed back then she wouldn't ever let him hear the end of it. But there was no way out of it now. Then he felt it. That familiar constriction in his chest. He gasped for air as he realized that it was worse this time but at the same time the constriction didn't seem as bad. His arms and legs grew but then stopped short. It looked like he had aged only one year but that was still too much. He was taller by at least 3 inches and Rachel was sure to notice. He sighed then without the smallest warning he blacked out.

----

Rachel walked up the stairs after a while and went to see what he was doing. Surely one sip couldn't last that long. She opened the bathroom door and found him coming around. It seemed like he was knocked out. She walked over and gave him a gentle shake. He grunted and as he was coming to she grabbed the camera in the pocket without any other cameras in it. He stood up and walked down the stairs.

"Come on Conan let's go home!" She said getting what she was going to say ready in her head the whole walk home. Conan was curious of why she didn't ask why he was asleep in the bathroom but he thought it was best not to bring it back up. She walked back to her apartment to download the data off her cameras to see what had happened.

And that's a wrap! Well this is the last chapter I'm writing! And if you believe that then you're and idiot! I'm just kidding but I know this is a short chapter but it's about 10:00 PM and I'm really tired. You could probably tell because I put and instead of then. I would fix it but I'm too lazy. Anyway I guess I lied about this being the best chapter ever. It ended up being the worst and shortest chapter ever. Please don't stop reading I'll try to do better. I'm just running out of ideas is the only problem.


End file.
